Swarm (Marvel)
Doctor Fritz von Meyer, also known as the Enhanced criminal Swarm, is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Birth of A New Era" for a cameo role, with later appearances planned for future installments of the series. Story Von Meyer was a German melittologist who secretly worked for the National Socialist German Workers Party, using his talents in entomology and engineering to work on a means for enslaving and empowering indoctrinated civilians to serve as a hive mind of invincible soldiers under the control of the Fuhrer. He would usually create his mind-controlling technology under the supervision of the Schutzstaffel officer Werner Reinhardt, who he admired as a strong-willed individual of brilliant intellect, to the point where he followed Reinhardt into joining HYDRA when the special science division offered more lucrative opportunities for the both of them in comparison to the rest of the National Socialist Workers Party. Von Meyer's experiments during his time in HYDRA would form one of the many components of what would eventually be known as the Faustus Method, most notably the Hive-Mind aspect present in controlling unwilling recruits. Eventually, von Meyer would be arrested by the Strategic Scientific Reserve with the rest of Reinhardt's HYDRA team at the climax of World War II, and taken into government custody to await his trial and execution. However, Fritz's life was spared only because the U.S. Government needed use for his unique engineering talents in their top secret program Operation Paperclip, which called for the recruition of over 1,500 German scientists, technicians, and engineers from Nazi Germany and other foreign countries to develop interspace technology and weapons for the U.S. during the Cold War in exchange for being pardoned for their crimes. In hindsight, this proved to be a mistake as Fritz would team up with several other HYDRA veterans, most notably among them Arnim Zola, to build a new incarnation of the Brotherhood of the Spear with the goal of manipulating world events to force humanity to surrender completely under HYDRA's control. Fritz would use his newly gained position as a NASA engineer to continue his research into melittology to perfect his mind-control hive technology for years afterward. As he grew older and weaker, Fritz would start mentoring bright young minds in the scientific community to better recruit them into HYDRA's fold as the next generation of leaders, chief among them being the young college student Norman Osborn, who would repay Fritz' mentoring by asking him to be one of the first head scientists in his start-up company Oscorp. Unfortunately, in 1984, Fritz received a diagnosis for terminal brain cancer due to his many years of experimental mind-control tinkering on his own brain, and was set to pass away without ever having achieved his life-long dream. Thankfully for him, his mind was safely transferred into a spare computer system operated by HYDRA, using technology that had been earlier used to preserve the mind of Zola after his death some years prior. Though the world believed him to have died, Fritz would use his newly achieved cyberspace conscious form to secretly assist Norman Osborn from then on in allowing Oscorp to help HYDRA's plans for world domination. Many years later, Fritz's original computer system would begin to break down due to age and constant usage, forcing him to take matters into his own hands to ensure his continued survival by manipulating some of Oscorp's finest bioengineers Petra Laskov and Michael Tan into designing for him a powerful android body, designated as S.W.A.R.M. (Symbiotic Warfare Anthophila Restraining Model), using nanobot technology, a spare Ultron Sentry chassis scrapped from the Battle of Sokovia, and several captive bee colonies. Once the android body was completed, Fritz took advantage of modern wi-fi connectivity to transfer his mind into the robot form without the two hapless scientists realizing, and be reborn as his true perfected form. Swarm currently serves as one of Oscorp's secret advisers and weapons in their mission to create new super-criminal agents for HYDRA and eliminate Spider-Man for his constant interference in their plans. Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Nazis Category:Scientists Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Insects Category:Undead characters Category:Mutants Category:Cyborgs Category:Telekinetics Category:Laser Manipulators